Information has become increasingly available to the general public in recent years. Information that took a day or more to disseminate now is typically distributed in a matter of minutes or even seconds. As access to information increasingly contributes to productivity and efficiency gains for the economy, an increased emphasis has been placed on timely and accurate transfer of and access to this information.
For many individuals, reviewing information such as financial and business information, sports and entertainment news and information, traffic and weather information and other information are intrinsically part of their daily routine. In fact, timely and accurate receipt of information can have a dramatic impact on successful investing, efficient business operations and positive time-management. Moreover, for many individuals and businesses, information must be accessible not only when the user is in front of a computer monitor, but when he or she is traveling. Accordingly, many individuals and businesses have employed various techniques to distribute information to mobile users, such as transmitting time-sensitive information via cellular communication.
Recently, however, satellite radio has become one mode of broadcasting information to mobile users. Satellite operators provide digital quality radio broadcast services covering the entire continental United States. Plans currently include providing these services around the globe. These satellite radio services offer many channels including music, news, sports, talk radio and other programming. Moreover, digital radio is available from conventional analog radio broadcasters that provide a terrestrial based system using signals co-located in the AM and FM bands. Satellite radio improves terrestrial radio's potential by offering a better audio quality (digital quality), greater coverage and fewer commercials. As such, in October of 1997, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) granted two national satellite radio broadcast licenses. The FCC allocated 25 megahertz (MHZ) of the electromagnetic spectrum for satellite digital broadcasting, 12.5 MHz of which are owned by Sirius Satellite Radio and 12.5 MHz of which are owned by XM Satellite Radio Inc.
Satellite radio currently operates as a quasi-open communications network to any eligible user. That is, a channel of satellite radio is available to any user who subscribes to a particular satellite radio service. For example, a subscriber to XM Satellite Radio or Sirius Satellite Radio can listen to any programming (e.g., sports talk radio channel) offered by that respective broadcast provider. Other than general access to a various premium channels, one subscriber's ability to access specific content is no different than that of a second subscriber. Moreover, content offered by satellite radio is not customized for a particular subscriber or user. In addition, a non-subscriber to satellite radio is restricted from listening to any programming offered by the satellite broadcast provider.